Taking It Back
by Graybook
Summary: The Reapers have invaded earth. One man struggles to save his family and meets a hero who can save us all. Set during Mass Effect 3. One-shot starring an OC.


**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the property of BioWare. I do not known it in any way, shape, or form.**

The ground shook and buildings crumbled as fire rained from the sky. Ash and dust choked the air that shook with screams, explosions, and the ungodly moans of those black nightmares that stalked the city.

In the ruins of what had once been an apartment building Mark Doyle huddled with his family. Arms wrapped tightly around his sobbing wife and daughter his eyes fixed on the entrance, his own breath rasping loud in his ears.

Swallowing against the dryness of his mouth he cautiously stood and edged towards the building's entrance, his wife clutching at his sleeve.

"It's okay, Anna, I'll be right back," he whispered, as he gently pried her fingers loose.

Hugging the wall he slid nearer the gaping hole where the doors was stood, wincing slightly as his foot sent a piece of concrete clattering away. Pausing in the shadows he watched the street for several minutes, but it remained blessedly empty.

Rushing back to his family he got them up and hurried them from the building. The street might be empty, but there was no guarantee it would remain so. Trying to look in every direction at once they ran down the street, moving from the blackened ruin of an air car, to an empty doorway, to a pile of rubble.

He could tell his family was tired. Anna could barely keep her head up and little Amanda stumbled at every step. And he was no better. Every muscle felt like jelly, but they hade to keep moving, to stop meant death.

"Come on, Anna, we have to keep going," he said, scooping up his daughter in his weary arms and taking his wife's hand.

They continued down the street, moving from cover to cover, always on the look-out for the monsters that had invaded their home and the alien machines that had brought them

But in the end it did them little good.

Coming around a corner they almost stumbled into a pack of the abominations. Glowing blue eyes locking on them the nearest one gave a horrendous moan and charged.

Anna screamed and Mark swore as he turned and ran, dragging his family behind him.

More moans joined the first and soon more of the creatures were pouring from buildings and alleys. Desperation spurred them on as they sprinted down the rubble-choked street, the ever-growing horde dogging their every step. But weariness started to take its toll. Their legs grew heavier with every step as they stumbled more and more, and Mark knew it was only time until they were overrun.

When that time was, though, he would never know as a second horde appeared before them, their dark forms shambling down the street and blocking the family's escape.

With a sob Anna fell to her knees and Mark could only sink down next to her and hold his family close as death came for them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Mark cried as tears tracked down his face.

The hordes drew closer and he closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see the end coming. The moans grew louder, filling his ears as the creatures approached. Then suddenly they were cut off as a mighty roar swooped over and the earth shook with thunderous booms.

Eyes snapping open Mark looked up to see dozens of the monsters sent flying through the air as explosions erupted amongst them as the shuttle circled back and settled overhead.

Doors opening, ropes unrolled, and amidst the cries of the monsters and the roar of the shuttles engines two figures descended.

One was a man, rough-featured with close-cropped hair and a stubble-lined jaw, wearing gray and red with N7 on the right breast. The other was a woman, outfitted in unusual form-fitting blue armor, her dark hair dropping to her shoulders and swept to one side.

Both hit the ground with rifles in hand and immediately turned back-to-back as they laid down fire in tight controlled bursts. Within moments a dozen of the horrors fell dead as a squard of marines dropped from the shuttle and surrounded the family.

"Get them on the shuttle, Sergeant" the man in gray armor ordered.

"But, Sir, the shuttles already at capacity."

"Do it!" the man barked as he blew the head off a charging monster.

"Yes, Sir," the sergeant replied before turning to Mark and his family.

With quick, practiced movements the marine fitted them in harnesses and within moments they were being hoisted up to the shuttle.

"Hurry it up, Sergeant," the man in gray ordered as the creatures pushed closer, even under the hail of bullets.

"Almost done, Sir," the marine replied as Anna was lifted off the ground. "But with them aboard there won't be enough room for everyone."

"How much are we over?" the man asked as he took something from his belt and lobbed it followed by another explosion.

"Two seats."

"Okay. Get them up, then pull your men out of here," the man said switching his rifle for a shotgun.

"What? But, Sir..."

"You heard the Commander, Sergeant!" the woman shouted over the din of battle.

"Yes, Ma'am," the sergeant said as Mark was lifted off the ground, not understanding what exactly had just transpired.

Moments later he was seated next to Anna in the shuttle packed with other survivors and watched as one-by-one the marines was hoisted back up until only the man and woman remained, their guns blazing as they held back the horde. But before they could board the lines were cut and the door started to close.

"Wait! What are you doing? They're still down there," Mark shouted to the sergeant as the door closed with a hiss.

"I know," the marine answered, weariness etched into every line of his face.

"Then why?"

"We didn't have the room."

"What?"

"We didn't have enough room for everyone. Not with you and your family on board."

"Th-then they stayed behind..."

"So that we could get you out," the sergeant confirmed with a nod.

Eyes wide and mouth agape Mark looked out the window at their saviors as the shuttle gained altitude.

The two worked in perfect harmony, covering eath other's blind-spots and taking up the slack when needed to change thermal-clips. As he watched the woman mowed down a line of charging monsters as the man spun around her back, arm swinging around as an orange blade extended from his hand and cut off several heads even as his other hand fired a pistol into the oncoming throng. He watched them until they were lost to view below the rooftops.

"Can...can you tell me their names?" Mark asked, dropping his gaze to his lap.

"Those were Lieutenant Commander Williams and Commander Shepard."

"Shepard? You mean..." he started, eyes jumping up to the marine's face.

"Yep. _The_ Commander Shepard. Trust me Pal, I know how you feel. But if anybody can get out of there it's those two."

Before he could say anything in response the shuttle shook and shuttered. Enmass everyone looked out the window to see a fireball billowing over the roof tops and another shuttle rising into the air.

And for the first time in many days Mark Doyle smiled, and thought that with such heroes looking out for them, maybe they had a chance after all.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this, it was just a little idea that came to me while watching trailers for Mass Effect 3 and eagerly awaiting its release.**

**For those who are interested I have another Mass Effect story in the works and hope to have a first chapter out soon but don't make any promises.**

**As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
